


buggirl and catboy

by cartoonfan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Transformation, i'll update the tags as i'll go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonfan/pseuds/cartoonfan
Summary: A mysterious energy has some serious side effects on Paris' Miraculous holders. And now they have to find a way to keep their identities secret and turn themselves back to normal





	1. A long day

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever chapter of my first ever fic. So constructive criticism is appreciated, but do know I can not handle critisism of any kind and will probably start crying (just kidding btw).  
> I hope y'all enjoy it.

It was a perfectly normal Thursday morning in Paris, the sun was shining brightly despite there being plenty of clouds. The streets where jamming up because of the morning rush, the Dupain-Cheng bakery was already bustling with costumers. Pigeons remind people of their dominance by walking in everybody's way without seeming to care. Tired-eyed people where bumping into each other on the sidewalk leading to a Starbucks, whilst mumbling something about a lack of coffee. Street musicians were unpacking their accordions to start their daily routines. Marinette Dupain-Chen was refusing to listen to her alarm clock, Adrien Agreste was trying to cancel out the sound of his Kwami complaining about improper ripening of cheese and a pulse of cerulean-coloured energy was waving over the city.   
Nevermind... it was definitely not a perfectly normal Thursday morning in Paris.

* * *

 

Adrien was preparing to leave for school, checking a last time if all his homework was actually finished, putting his books and tablet in his bag, making sure his lucky charm was still in its usual spot in his pocket, now he just had to wait for Nathalie to confirm today's schedule, so in the meantime he pulled out his phone to check the Ladyblog for any updates, lucky for him Alya had updated just after he went to sleep last night, with a brand new picture of his lady. And he had to admit she had caught her at a good angle, keeping her radiant smiling (perfect) face, facing the camera, perfectly in the top centre of the frame while the rest of her body was still perfectly captured without any blur as she was mid-swing on her jo-jo. If he didn't know any better because of the 'Ladi Wifi' incident, he would have put Alya near the top of his 'possible ladybug's secret identity list' (Not that he was putting much effort into said list, whenever he tried to work on it he just starts daydreaming about him and ladybug dating and lost track of time), because if there was anything he had learned from watching Spiderman movies it was that 'photographers and journalists make for good superheroes'.   
"Hey Plagg, what do you think of this picture of Ladybug?" Adrien asked his kwami, who was eating his breakfast cheeses. Only a second too late did Adrien realise that Plagg had a discontent look on his face, one of those looks that indicated that once prompted, he'd start complaining. "Oh no" where the two words that shot through his head before Plagg responded.    
"who cares about a single picture of ladybug when cheese could be ruined forever?" Plagg nagged.   
Somehow Adrien felt the need to respond, "What are you talking about?".   
"Camembert, kid. I'm talking about camembert. They changed the recipe for it." Plagg stated.   
"They changed... the recipe?" Adrien said, "Is that even something that can be done?".   
"Is that even that can be done!" Plagg shouted "OF COURSE THAT'S SOMETHING THEY CAN DO, ADRIEN, and it's objectively the worst thing anybody has ever attempted to do".    
Hoping to end this rant before it could even begin, Adrien reasoned "Plagg, maybe you just had a bad roll of cheese, I doubt they changed the recipe for camembert"   
"but what if they did" Plagg responded immediately "Good camembert is ripened for about 2 to 3 weeks in a damp chamber. The one I just had clearly was only ripened for about a week and a half, and it was definitely too dry, what if they stared doing this to all of the camembert, to save on production time or something, Adrien we have got to do something about this, you have GOT to start buying me my camembert from a different brand in protest, or oh no what if they started a trend and everyone stars doing it, don't they understand how important the ripening of the cheese is-"   
It was clear Plagg wasn't going to stop any time soon, so Adrien just turned his phone's screen back on, it was 8:03, the device was 98% charged and there was a new notification for the ladyblog.   
to see if there was anything else new on the blog that was of note. Trying, desperately not to hear Plagg's waterfall of complaints and baseless paranoia about cheese. The only thing that was interesting where some blurry pictues of ladybug swinging around _L’_ _arc_ _de_ _triomphe_ that were taken last night, which wasn't exactly news to Adrien seeing that he knew they decided that she would patrol in that area on Wednesday night after the last akuma attack that Sunday, Chat noir would patrol the other side of Paris on Friday. Seeing these pictures, Adrien kind of started planning to use his upcoming patrol night as an opportunity to pose for some tourists, or anyone with a camera really. "I mean I've got to show the people of Paris that their heroes are looking out for them, and how to do that better than to show the people clearly that the great Chat Noir is watching out for them even when there are no Akuma around, besides Alya's blog deserves better quality pictures of the heroes than these" He thought to himself. 

Adrien usually didn't really care for his modelling work, but for whatever reason he didn't mind smiling and posing for cameras when he is chat noir, he himself couldn't really explain why, it probably had something to do with the fact he could pose and act however he wanted when wearing the mask. "Maybe I'll do a one hand handstand that's something people would like to see" Adrien thought while chuckling to himself.    
Suddenly, a wave of faint blue energy washed over Adrien, so faint he didn't really notice it as it was happening. what he did immediately notice however was the immediate aftereffect of the energy a sudden shock electricity he felt coursing through his body, originating from the ring on his finger.   
Adrien screamed out, more out of surprise than pain.   
"Eugh, plagg, I'm still listening you don't have to-" Adrien started before noticing he didn't actually see Plagg anymore. And maybe more importantly, he didn't hear him anymore.   
"Plagg?" Adrien asked, loudly in no particular direction   
No response.

"Okay Adrien, don't panic he's probably just annoyed I wasn't paying attention to his cheese rant and hid" the confused boy said, out loud, to himself as he started to walk towards the cheese fridge, Plagg's usual hiding spot.    
He opened the door to the fridge but the only thing that greeted him in there was the chilly, cheese scented air.   
Adrien sighed, stood up and saw himself in the mirror. And the first thing that popped into his head upon seeing his reflection was: "are those cat ears?"   
But out loud all that came out of his he could mutter was " _merde_ ".   
The second thing that popped into his head while watching his reflection was: "is that a tail sticking out of my trousers?"   
All he could say out loud was: " _Merde_ this can't get any worse"

He then heard knocking on his bedroom door and Nathalie's familiar voice coming from the other side "Adrien, your schedule is all set for today and your chauffeur is ready to bring you to school, are you ready?"   
Still out loud, the only sounds that Adrien manages to get out of his mouth were: " _M_ _erde_ _,_ this just got worse".    


* * *

 

Marinette's Alarm went off. She reluctantly opened her eyes, pulled her herself upwards, looked at the number 8:00 flicker on the scream of her clock, turned off the alarm, lay back down and closed her eyes again.

   
"Please just give me some peace" she thought, hoping the universe would hear her and grant her the sleep she so desperately needed. But it was not to be, because barely 10 seconds after making her plea she heard Tikki's cute, high pitched voice say "come on Marinette, you have to wake up, or you'll be late for school" right next to her ear. Marinette did nothing for five seconds, then she groaned, also for five seconds.   
"Just give me five, no, ten more minutes, Tikki.", Marinette bargained with her kwami.   
"Oh Marinette, you're going to be late for sure if I let you do that." Tikki replied.   
Marinette, still refusing to open her eyes, rolled on her side, burying herself deeper in her blanket, and said, smugly, "pffffft I can eat breakfast and get to school in 20 minutes, easy.   
The kwami looked amused and said in a singsong tone "I have no doubts you can Marinette, but you also need to get dressed, and pack your bag, and brush your teeth, And-"   
Marinette cut her off, "Okay, okay fine, fine I'll get up, I'll get up"   
"that's good" Tikki said, happily.   
"Just give me 3 more minutes, first" the girl replied suddenly.   
"Oh, Marinette, I know getting out of bed is hard but I just want to help you give it your all"   
"And I'll do that Tikki, but after 3 more minutes of sleep" she mumbled "just wake me up in 3 minutes and I'll literally jump out of bed, okay?"   
"Fine" Tikki sighed.    
Marinette thought to herself, "This is what I get for offering to do patrol on a weekday, what was I thinki-" But she didn't get to finish her thought because she was already back asleep.   
And finally, Marinette had some of those well-deserved Zzzz's   
Until suddely A surge of electricity coursed through Marinette's body and she shot up.

"AAAUUW" Marinette screamed out "Tikki! it hasn't even been 3 minutes yet".   
Marinette looked to her clock, it was 8:04. She continued, "and what even is your problem today?"   
She looked around but her Kwami was nowhere to be seen.    
Marinette backed away shuffling herself further away from the edge of her bed, when she felt her back touching the wall she yelped.    
She knows the size of her own bed and she should definitely not feel the wall yet. Marinette slowly moved her hand to her back and yep, there was a giant bulge under the backside of her pyjamas. Even more slowly than before she reached her hand down her collar hand and, yep for sure she felt a pair of giant ladybug wings of about 20 centimetres in diameter big coming out of her back right between her shoulder blades.   
Marinette's first instinct was to panic.   
   
 

* * *

 

"What was that?" Nathalie said, still from the other side from the door.   
"nothing" Adrien yelped in response. "Give me more 3 minutes to get ready, Natalie" He continued more calmly this time, but don't be mistaken dear reader, he was still very much panicking on the inside.   
"Okay, Adrien, but please make sure you're ready by then."   
"Of course, Nathalie" Adrien responded. He heard her walk away

Good, Adrien bought himself 3 minutes to have a complete breakdown, about one minute into said breakdown however he thought "I have to find Ladybug, she'll know what to do" leading to the rational conclusion that "being grounded forever for having turned myself into a catboy won't help me ladybug" with his next thought in this line of reasoning being "I have to get to school where I'll be able to sneak out most easily". Now he knew what to do yet, he felt like he was missing a step somewhere. Adrien pulled down his trousers, he didn't know why yet. But then he realised what he was doing, he had to put on some clothes that could better hide the cat features. So, he looked through his closet to find a pair of jeans that weren't slim fit, so he could hide the tail in them, without anyone noticing the giant bulge coming out of his butt. It took him about half a minute but he found something that fit was right, why did he have to own so many slim fit jeans? It was slightly too big for him but that was nothing a belt couldn't fix. His tail was resting next to his left leg, which kind of tickled, although his rising feelings of anxiety over this whole situation kind of overpowered that feeling so he didn't really notice it. The place where his tail began was right under his belt and it made a little bulge on that spot, "now let's hope nobody want to stare at my butt today.", He thought.   
He now noticed that his ring was currently coloured black and seemed stuck to be stuck to his finger, "so that's where Plagg went" Adrien realised. But he didn't really have the time to think about that so he just tried to file away that problem for now.   
"Okay what's next?" He asked himself. "The ears", the rational part of his mind replied, so he jumped back into the closet and he feverishly started looking for a hoody, but in the distance, he could hear Nathalie's footsteps coming up the stairs, and to his chagrin, he knew he picked up those faint sounds with his cat ears instead of his human one's, he had to hurry. He saw a black hoody and basically dove right into it, only once it was one did he realise it was a black hoody with a big green cat paw print on the middle of the chest. "Okay this isn't ideal but it'll have to do" He heard himself say. "But I can't' have my hood up during class" he suddenly realised. He sprinted into his bathroom, grabbed a bottle of hair-jell and almost emptied it all into his blonde hair. He furiously moved his hands over his scalp trying to make his hair stand up, hoping the hair would cover the ears. it got even messier than when he's chat noir. He was inspecting himself in the mirror to check if he was successful, as Nathalie walked into his room. "Are you ready, Adrien?".    
The startled boy almost yelled his reply as he quicker than was inconspicuous pulled up his hood over his head "Yes".   
He ran out of his bathroom grabbed his bag and presented himself before his dad's secretary.   
Nathalie inspected Adrien with a suspicious look on her face "I didn't know you wanted to try something so different today, Adrien." She said calmly.   
"Well yea, I felt like I wanted to change things up a bit, and apparently, according to euhh, my friend Marinette, hoodies and loose trousers are the newest trend in, euhm, Rome..."   
Nathalie raised an eyebrow at that, "really?" She said, "according to your designer friend, hoodies and big trousers are the newest fashion item in Rome of all places, in this weather, at this time of year?"   
"Yes", said with a (vary much faked) confidence was all he had to offer as a reply to that question.   
"Okay, let's go, we don't want to let your chauffeur waiting" Nathalie said, it seemed like she didn't want to waste any more energy on that conversation.   
Adrien followed Nathalie, and all he could think was "why do I have the feeling that today is gonna be a long day?".

* * *

Marinette Ignored her first instict and went directly to her second more helpful instinct, she tried taking her earrings off, but they seemed to be stuck to her ears, so up to instinct number three "I have to get to master Fu". But then she realised that last time she went there, Fu mentioned something about going out of town to do some research for a while, and she didn't have his phone number for safety reasons, "I doubt he left his copy of the book unguarded, so that isn't an option either" Marinette realised. She was gonna have to figure out something on her own, at least some way to hide the wings Until Fu gets back, she figured. "Okay marinette, you've been in worse situations than this (I think), you can manage this." She said to herself, in order to calm her nerves, "now let's figure out the next steps". "So, I need to get out of here, because if I say I'm sick _m_ _ama_ _n_ and _papa_ will check on me and notice the wings." Marinette reasoned, "now the next question is whether or not I actually should go to school or not." She figured the answer to that one quickly enough, "yea, that's probably for the best, if I don't show up people will start asking questions, and those are not questions I need to get asked."   
Marinette now knew what she had to do, now to just figure out a way to hide the wings. Marinette looked through one of her closets and there it was, the solution to her problem. Her backpack from last schoolyear. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the back. She then did the same to a t-shirt and vest she didn't really like anymore and tried it on, lucky for her the wings are quite bendable and she could fit them through the holes she made in her in everything, but it was very much unpleasant to do so. Okay she was clothed, she quickly threw on her new, old backpack, and it fit around her wings, altough it was quite awkward and uncomfortable.    
She quickly cramped as many of her things as she could fit into her purse and noticed that it was already 8:25, "dang I work fast" she said with a content smile on her face only to realise she was going to be late, as she said it.   
She almost jumped down her stairs in one go. Gave her parents a quick kiss hoping they wouldn't notice she was wearing her old backpack and bolted for the front door, only to be stopped by Sabine yelling her name   
"Marinette!"   
"Oh no I'm busted" Marinette thought to herself as she turned around to face her mother.   
"Yes, maman?"   
"when we realised you weren't coming out of your room till the last second, we decided to pack your breakfast for you to eat on your way to school" Sabine said with a smile but still with a tone that was almost mocking her daughter for her predictable tardiness.    
Upon hearing her mom talk about breakfast she realised her stomach was grumbling louder than most Akuma victims could yell, she gently took the paper bag out of her mom's hands and said, "thank you, Maman. I don't know what I would do without you two".   
She turned around to start her sprint to school as she heard her dad's voice coming from the back   
"Probably starve" He said with clear amusement in his tone of voice   
"Very funny, papa" Marinette sarcastically yelled back, as she began her journey.   
"Why do I have the feeling today is going to be a very long day" she thought to herself as she stuffed a croissant in her mouth.


	2. All stress and no play makes adrien a tense boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go to school, this should go swimmingly, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be shorter and i'm not as happy with the 'flow' of this one, although I feel like it it proved near the end. Also I haven't had the time to properly proofread this chapter. So feedback is apreciated.

Marinette was running, she didn't want to be late, not today. It wasn't particularly uncommon for her to be the last to dash into the classroom, and it certainly wasn't rare for her to walk into the classroom while the lessons had already started, but nevertheless Marinette being late wouldn't be odd, it wouldn't be suspicious it wouldn't even be questioned, no, but it would be noticeable. If she was late, she would enter the classroom alone and all eyes would be on her, and her alone; for a couple of not brief enough moments. In those moments some people who were in her class last year might take note of her wearing her old bag, people would see her not take of said bag when she sits down in her usual spot, people would notice she holds her bag of food in her hands instead of in her bag where it would be objectively safer from Marinette's tendency to drop the food she's holding. (She could still hear Chloé talk about the time she spilled her entire tray of macarons over herself and Adrien from time to time). Foolishly, Marinette looked at her phone to check the time. Her phone screen lit up and she saw the numbers change from 8:27 to 8:28. Marinette could feel her heartrate double the moment she saw that, she was convinced that if it weren't for her miraculous, her stress level alone would have been enough for hawkmoth to turn her into some kind of speed akuma or something like that. The panic Marinette felt pumped her full of adrenaline and it felt as if her speed doubled, it didn't really double of course, but it sure felt that way. She was zooming past a wall full of posters that were recently hung up neatly in a row, she was running so fast she was surprised she could still read what was on them, one of Jagged Stone's newest album. Some were of Comic-Con Paris, that was open this weekend, a couple about _Gabr_ _iel_ _'_ _s_ new spring line with Adrien wearing a light yellow coloured shirt with lilac borders, and bright blue jeans. The details of that last category of posters were familiar to Marinette because she may or may not have stared at them for a whole 15 minutes after school yesterday. It's been a while since Marinette tired herself out like this without wearing red and black, she could feel her wings moving against the insides of her bag, as you can imagine it wasn't particularly a comfortable feeling. But it was all worth it because before she even realised herself she was running up the stairs leading to the school's front door. Mr Damocles watched her enter the school with a disapproving look on his face, he didn't say anything but at this point Marinette already knew what he was thinking, " _late again miss Dupain-Cheng_ " or some variant of that. She was standing in the middle of her school's Courtyard Marinette checked her phone and her eyes went wide, she had made it.    
8:29 were the numbers that flashed on her phone screen. Her head shot up to look at one of the analog clocks that hung around, "I have 50 entire seconds left she said out loud, normally that's the kind of thing she said to Tikki, but Tikki wasn't around right now so she only said it to herself, how embarrassing.   
Marinette calmly walked up the stairs so she wouldn't be out of breath by the time (completely) out of breath by the time she walked in the classroom. Marinette couldn't help but think about her current predicament. "What triggered this? Was it something I did? I don't think it is because I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary recently. Are the other people with miraculous' been affected? Is Chat transformed like this? How about hawkmoth?" She thought. Now she was on the second floor and nearing the classroom and her steam of thoughts continued "Maybe this is hawkmoth's doing somehow, but it really doesn’t seem like something an akuma would do".    
"I wonder how Chat is doing right now. I hope he doesn't do anything reckless to try and seek me out because I really don't want to escalate this problem" were her last thoughts before she crashed straight into Adrien.   
"OMG ADRIEN I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE I WAS LOST IN THOUGHT, I'M SO SORRY FOR BUMBING INTO YOU, NOT THAT I HATE BUMBING INTO YOU I MEAN IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO BE AROUND YOU I MEAN..." Marinette began, but she stopped the moment she saw his face, he looked more nervous about this than she did. "You okay Adrien? I'm sorry for not noticing you on time and then shouting at you."   
Adrien realised how stressed out he must have looked because, for a split second he looked even more worried than he already did and in an even more splitter second his face turned back to his usual model smile, "everything's fine, Marinette no need to worry about it." He said.   
Usually that would be enough to convince her that everything was indeed fine, but now that she could take a good look at him, Marinette noticed that Adrien didn't look like his usual self today. Not just because he didn't wear his usual white button-down shirt and t-shirt combo, but instead wore a big black sweater even though it was pretty warm outside. He seemed tense in general, and his hair, man, his hair was styled so wildly and messily, it vaguely reminded Marinette of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it, maybe it was for some photoshoot but it didn't really seem like something that was in line with the _Gabriel_ brand. But before Marinette could say anything else Adrien quickly said, "let's go inside Marinette we wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"    
Before Marinette could respond, Adrien turned around took a couple of steps towards the classroom, opened the door and promptly got a bucket of water dumbed over his head.

* * *

Adrien's morning hasn't been what most people would describe as 'ideal' and as a matter of fact, Adrien wouldn't describe it that way either. Firstly, he had to hear Plagg's paranoid complaining about cheese recipes, and then even worse he suddenly _didn't_ have to hear Plagg's paranoid complaining about cheese recipes. Sitting in the car to school certainly was more awkward when he had nobody to talk to, his enormous chauffeur was as quiet as he was devoted to his job, so Adrien didn't particularly feel like making small talk with him after what felt like a lifetime of silence between the two. Turns out, as annoying as he can be, Adrien really missed the little floating black cat when he wasn't there. Secondly, he turned into what he only could describe as a secondary character from a romance-fantasy anime and he had to make himself look like a total goof to hide it. And finally, traffic was literal stuck, if it wasn't for his little last-minute wardrobe change they probably would have managed to stay ahead of the final morning rush, like they usually do. Not having anything else to do, he turned on his phone and checked the ladyblog, to see if there were any ladybug sightings that morning, that would certainly make finding her easier, but he very much knew that he wouldn't have any luck with this, Ladybug never was seen this early except when there was an early morning akuma attack and then he's usually be by her side losing the purpose of having to track her down. Which reminded him he didn't actually want an akuma attack today, he hadn't tried to transform into Chat Noir since his little... incident. He had more than enough common sense to realise carelessly yelling 'claws out' out loud would probably do nothing at this point. Adrien tried to think of what results it might yield. It might do nothing at best and turn the transformation worse.   
It was 8:24 by the time they got at school and Adrien basically sprinted out of the car, he didn't want to be out in the open like this for any longer than necessary, he walked up the stairs, wanted to greet Mr. Damocles, but found out just a second too late that the nerves of this whole situation made him unable to say a simple ' _bonjour_ ', the words getting stuck in his troat, so he simply nodded to the man with what he hoped was his signature smile on his face (it, in fact, was not his signature smile but more something akin to what you'd see on a horror-movie clown. Man... stress does not do this boy any good). But the man didn't seem to mind. Adrien walked through the big front door of the school.   
"Wait!"   
Adrien's heart skipped a beat.   
He slowly turned around, with a multitude of worse case scenarios coursing through his head, most of which borrowed down to "Did he see my tail? Oh no I'm going to be trown out of school, he's going to tell father". Adrien fondled around his own butt, almost instinctively, to check if the tail was showing.   
He tried, to no avail, to calm his nerves, and responded "yes sir?".   
"You know the dresscode, young man. No hoods up on the schoolgrounds"   
Adrien felt like he could melt at that very moment from releasing the tension of his body.    
Somehow, he managed to keep himself from turning into liquid and replied "yes of course, sir" Adrien said, and now he both had the nerves and the opportunity he added "It's for a photoshoot later today that was euhm... added to the schedule last minute". Adrien really needed to get out of school to start looking for ladybug, so setting up this excuse beforehand was something that needed to be done, he made a quick mental note to tell the same thing too his teachers to make his exit as smoothly as possible. Adrien slowly removed his hood and hoped his hair would be chaotic enough to hide the ears from someone as tall as the headmaster.   
Mr. Damocles looked sceptically for only a second and responded "Of course, mr. Agreste, thank you for telling me this now, but please make sure your father lets us know at least a day in advance."   
"Of course, _monsi_ _eur_ Damocles. This normally should be a one-time thing" Adrien responded, slowly getting some of his confidence back. The man nodded and turned back around to the position he was standing in before this conversation began. Adrien bolted up the stairs to the classroom. He subsequently stopped right before the big window of his classroom, he saw door was slightly open and from what he could hear, Mendeleiev wasn't in the classroom yet and everybody was just chatting. He very much needed a moment to calm himself down so just stood there for until he felt ready.   
Too bad for Adrien that all his thoughts turned into worst case scenarios. This, of course was not good for the boy's" heartrate, and he began to tense up entirely again. He forced himself to think practically instead. Wondering how he should proceed once the managed to get out of the school, "what can I even do to find ladybug? does she have the same... problem as me? How would that even work for her? _Dieu_ , this tail rubbing against my leg is itchy. Will ladybug be looking for me as well? Will she be angry at me for revealing my secret identity to her? Probably not, I hope, I mean she must agree that us two knowing each other's identity will be more preferable than the whole of Paris, if not the whole, world finding out. I wonder where she is right now."   
Suddenly he felt the (familiar) feeling of Marinette crashing into him, the surprise of the whole thing tensed him up even more than he was.   
Marinette began apologising in a manner that made it seem as if she had done something as terrible as crashing her car on top of a puppy, which wasn't needed because she hadn't actually done anything wrong, or at least that was one of the things Adrien thought to himself as Marrinette continued her rambling, all the other things that shot through his head were along the line of "OH NO SHE'S GONNA FIGURE ME OUT AND THINK I'M SOME KIND OF FREAK AND SHE WON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME AGAIN". He suddenly realised Marinette had stopped talking, he wanted to tell her that it was okay and that she didn't need to apologise but Marinette started again, much calmer this time "You okay Adrien? I'm sorry for not noticing you on time and then shouting at you."   
"Oh no I must look super stressed out right now and she must be think it's her fault" Adrien thought, he quickly tried to untense himself and replied "everything's fine, Marinette no need to worry about it."   
But the girl didn't seem convinced and now started to look at him inquisitively. "Oh boy this isn't good, I very much need this conversation to end" he realised how long he had been standing there already and that the bell was about to go off so that was as good an excuse as any. It seemed Marinette was going to say something but he managed to beat her too it, "let's go inside Marinette we wouldn't want to be late now, would we?". He turned around before the girl could say anything and took a couple of fast steps towards the classroom door and pushed it open and suddenly felt a wave of water washing over him, and immediately thereafter felt a plastic bucket hit his head.

The whole classroom was suddenly silent, everybody seemingly holding a singular breath. The person who broke the silence was Kim. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Adrien that bucket was meant for _Madame_ Mendeleiev. Alix dared me to do it"   
I did not, I said it would be funny if you did it, and then you just started doing it" Alix replied with a very annoyed tone   
"well your tone made it sound like a challenge" Kim shot back   
Alix very much did not seem to like that, "That doesn't make any sense" she yelled.   
"Well YOU don't make any sense" Kim said in a childish tone of voice.   
All Adrien could as this 'argument' was going on was to stand there in complete shock, if his life where an old school cartoon where for comedic effect stress was displayed by a thermometer, his would have very much exploded at this point. At this moment Marinette stood beside him and started scolding her classmates for this reckless behaviour.   
"what where you guys thinking? You must have known Adrien and I weren't here yet and could have been hit, Kim."   
"I'm sorry Marinette", Kim said, "I honestly thought Adrien was at a photoshoot or something because otherwise he normally would have been here already and I thought you would arrive later than the teacher".    
"None of us thought either one of you would get wet", Ivan added.   
"Well _*I*_ thought about Marinette getting splashed." Chloé proudly said while standing up to walk towards Adrien to 'comfort' him in his wet state, she only got mean stares from most people in the classroom for that remark. But before Chloé could reach him Nino and Alya had already surrounded Adrien and tried to get any response out of him. "You okay dude, you seem awfully tense, it's just water we'll find a way to dry you off" Nino said to him.   
Adrien, upon seeing his friends worried about him, managed to release some tension from his body, he wanted to reassure his friends he was okay, but before any words could come out of his mouth he tensed back up, seemingly twice as hard as before because, Adrien hade just made a terrible realisation.

His hair-jell wasn't waterproof.

Adrien realised only now he used the Jell that he uses for modelling, that very easily washes out so they can try different styles for different shots. This was bad, with that stuff in particular Adrien wouldn't be surprised if his cat ears where fully showing already and the only thing keeping people from noticing was the total chaos from this whole situation. Okay, adrien was going to have to calmly and clearly explain that he needs to leave and that nobdy shas any reason to worry, so they wouldn't follow him. Okay, that's a prettyreasonable plan, but then he opened his mouth. "Ihavephotoshootsoi'vegotaleavebye" He yelped, and before anybody could even respond with a "what?" he ran. As he left the classroom he passed Ms. Mendeleiev, who had just entered this chaos and was totally dumbfounded by what she saw before her. As he passed her Adrien quickly said "photoshootgottagogbye" and doubled his speed.

Adrien ran, but not to the front gate, he tried to go to place where he wouldn't be followed, because her very much could hear some of his friends running out of the classroom and going in different directions to find him. He headed for the schools backdoor. There he would have a couple of minutes of peace to calm himself down and set out to find ladybug, Adrien didn't go often in this part of the school but the managed to get there pretty quick. He found the back door of the buildig, which wh was more of an emergency exit. Normally opening it would set of the fire alarm, but he had used the exit a couple of times to get out of the building after transforming into chat noir when there was an akuma attack somewhere, and he had noticed at those times that the alarm function wasn't actually activated so he wasn't worried about it.   
Adrien took ten seconds to catch his breath, collected his resolve and grabbed, the door-handle and froze as he heard his friend's voice. 

   
"Adrien, are those... cat ears?"   
He turned around to see his friend dumbfounded, looking right at him.   
"It's not what it looks like" Adrien responded, panic clear in his voice as he turned around with a pleading look in his eyes. But it was to no avail.    
Because Alya grabbed her phone and took a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although I'm not AS happy with this chapter, during the duration on writing this I managed to iron out the final kinks out of the magic system I'll be using for this story, but that won't become relevant untill later, but it's just nnice to know I don't have to worry about that too much anymore
> 
> also I'm starting to think I'm not that good at writing Marinette, her parts always come out so short.   
> Next chapter: Alya.


	3. Not according to keikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino are such good friends. dang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but in turn it's the longest chapter yet. I hope y'all enjoy.

Today had been hectic, firstly there was the whole... wings situation, the rush to get to school in time, talking to Adrien, having her instinct to right wrongs overpower her need not to try to be noticed today when her classmates made a very dumb decision and got Adrien soaked and finally Adrien running away after just standing there in a total state of shock for about a minute. And it's only been about 30 minutes since she woke up, this day was proving to be very tiring. The moment Adrien ran out the door Ms. Mendeleiev came in and demanded order, which obviously was impossible with what just transpired.    
" _Madame_ , there seems to be something wrong with Adrien. He just... ran off. Can we go see if he's alright?" Nino asked the agitated teacher.   
"What do you _think_ the answer is going to be, Monsieur Lahiffe?" Ms. Mendeleiev answered with an angry tone.   
Nino looked downcast, but before he answered, Alya cut in, "Really? We appreciate it. Let's go Marinette"   
Alya grabbed Nino's and Marinette's hand and ran out of the classroom dragging her friends with her and only let go of them when they reached the end of the hallway.   
"What are you doing Al?" Nino asked the teacher's gonna be so mad.   
Alya looked smugly at her boyfriend and responded, "Technically she didn't forbid us from going to find and help him. She asked us what _we_ thought her answer was going to be and act according to that, and I very much believed she'd wants us to act emphatically and go help our friend, right Marinette?"   
Marinette knew they were going to be in trouble for this but right now Alya was right, there clearly was something wrong with him and he needed their help (besides every moment where she wasn't expected to take of her backpack was a moment of potential trouble for Marinette avoided). Every day Marinette was reminded that she made the right choice when picking a holder for the fox Miraculous, however temporary a thing it had been for now.   
"Okay, when Adrien ran I clearly saw he didn't run in the direction of the school gate, where he would normally go to if he truly had a modelling gig like he claimed, but Marinette, you should go check there just to be sure, Nino you go check the library, when you're finished there go help Marinette, I'll go search the back of the school." Usually when something strange like this happened Marinette would take control of the situation like with the _Chevalier Noir_ incident, but Alya seemed to be in an assertive mood today and her plan was sound, so Marinette wasn't going to argue and put herself at the centre of attention, especially today. So, they all nodded to each other and ran in separate directions. 

Marinette arrived at the school's front door's and to her luck, the principle was no longer standing there, that was going to save her an explanation. Adrien was nowhere to be seen around here on first glance, so she opened the doors and walked outside to see if she couldn't find any signs of Adrien's car driving away.    
She looked out in all directions but saw no sign of the vehicle anywhere, and there seemed to be a traffic jam around the school and in the timeframe between Adrien running away and Marinette arriving at the front door to look for him wasn't wide enough for his car to have disappeared out of sight, so either Adrien's chauffeur could make his car fly or Adrien was lying and Marinette found the latter option more likely. Now Marinette knew for sure Adrien was lying she started to worry a bit more about the boy of her dreams than she already was, "what if he got akumatised? He really did seem distressed earlier. Can I even transform like this? maybe, but it's way too risky. Do I even have it in me to fight Adrien? I mean, I managed to fight _Lady_ _Wifi_ and _La_ _Bafena_ but who know how my clumsiness will act up when it's Adrien in some kind of skin-tight supersuit."   
Marinette went back inside and with a sigh. "We better find him before anything too bad happens" she said out loud to herself.    
Marinette walked away from the front doors back deeper into the building, checking some of the rooms she knew should be empty at this hour, first some classrooms that weren't in use at the moment, but those where all locked. Next, she checked the locker rooms luckily for her those weren't locked. She walked in the girl's locker room, and just like Marinette expected he wasn't in here, because surely, Adrien isn't the type to sneak out just to creep around in the girl's dressing room.   
"Okay up to the boy's lockers." She sighed to herself. She stood still before the door in a moment of contemplation. Then, she knocked, even though she knew nobody was going to answer and slowly opened the door.   
"Adrien... Are you in here?" She said, relatively softly?   
"Adrien?" She repeated, at her normal tone of voice this time.   
She looked around the room. And noticed nothing out of the ordinary, besides of the corner of one of the locker doors at back of the room being partially bend open. Which was suspicious until she remembered that last week someone's jacket got stuck into in the boy's locker room and they had to bend the locker open to get him free, that must be the one. Out of curiosity she walked closer to that locker room, she had checked her part of the school and would soon meet up with Nino to go check elsewhere, so what could it hurt to look around in a room she barely ever entered besides when she was on one of her phone stealing rampages. The locker had been pried open with a crowbar, you could still see the crowbar-shaped dent in the folded-out corner. She wondered who it was that had gotten stuck, she heard someone did, but all the other specifics where only rumours.   
"Dude, you in there!?" She heard someone yell from outside the room, which very much startled Marinette. In a single movement she turned around 180° and the moment she realised it was just Nino she heard a giant ripping sound.   
Her backpack had torn and gotten stuck at the locker.    
"What was that in there? I'm coming in." She heard Nino say.   
In the brief moments of panic she experienced as she saw the door open, she managed to make the tear in her bag even bigger which still didn't free her bag from the locker's hold.   
"Oh Marinette, it's just you, have you found Adrien yet?" Nino said the moment she saw Marinette standing in the back corner of the room.   
All Marinette could do offer in response was furiously shaking her head.   
"Oh that's too bad, let's go search for him somewhere else. Common, let's go Marinette"   
"No"   
Marinette heard herself say.   
"WHAT? Why ever would you think a reply like that would help ANYTHING in this situation?" Her thoughts scolded her voice.   
"Hey, maybe he didn't hear me and I can come up with a better response and I can pry myself loose and try to salvage my bag to make sure the wings are still properly hidden." The more optimistic part of her mustered.   
"No...?" Nino repeated slowly, "Are... are you okay, Marinette?"   
"No" She said again, this time with an enormous sigh.   
 

 

* * *

   
Alya was dumbfounded, she was the one to find Adrien, and she didn't know what to say about the state he was in, so she just spoke about what she saw "Adrien, are those... cat ears?"   
The only times she saw such panic on someone's face was when there were akuma attacks or when Adrien walked by just when Marinette said something compromising. The poor boy answered with a panicked "It's not what it looks like"   
Alya grabbed her phone, because any and all of her reporter instincts, plus her experience with her sister, told her that whenever someone says "It's not what it looks like" it's more what it looks like than what they would want you to think. Alya took a picture, she didn't want to take advantage of her emotionally compromised friend, she really didn't, but she needed any level of control over this situation in order not to freak out.   
Alya looked down at her phone to check the picture (perfect as usual, if she does say so herself), Took a moment to take a couple of deep breaths, and finally said, "Okay Adrien, what could this possibly be if not exactly what it looks like it is?".   
Adrien just stood there, mouth agape, saying nothing for a whole 10 seconds and suddenly answered with "these ears are prosthetic ones for a photoshoot, they won't come of and father said I should just wear them to school until they can properly remove them without breaking them and that I under no circumstance should break them but, of course they got wet, which I presume is bad for them and I panicked because I didn't want anyone to find out I broke them."   
As Adrien kept rambling, Alya was completely unamused, which was very much something you could read on her face. She politely waited for him to finish and simply said "Adrien, you _do_ realise that as you're saying all this those ears move around as if you were a real nervous cat?"   
Adrien quickly moved his hands to his head to cover up the ears, which very much did not make him look less suspicious. She saw Adrien go through several explanations in his head.   
When suddenly, an explanation of her own shot through her head, an explanation that was shocking enough to make her gasp out loud.

   
"Adrien, you're chat noir" she suddenly said to him, almost yelling her sentence.   
"No, I'm not" Adrien replied equally loudly "The truth is... I... I'm turning into a were-cat because Chat Noir bit me last night"   
Alya deadpanned him, and with a very unamused tone asked him, "Adrien, ARE you turning into a were-cat because chat noir bit you last night, Adrien?"   
"No" Adrien answered, downcast, with shame clear in his voice.   
" _Are_ you Chat Noir, Adrien?" Alya asked, still as unamused as before.   
"Yes" he sighed.   
"Eugh this isn't good, Ladybug is probably gonna kill m-" Adrien began when he was suddenly interrupted by Alya who jumped into him and was suddenly giving him a big bearhug.    
"Alya?! I get that you're a fan but this is a bit much?" Adrien, who was very much confused as of what was happening right now asked Alya, who was still hugging him.       
"Don't you get it, Chat?" Alya beamed at him "It's me, Rena R-"   
Alya managed to stop herself, but it was already too late.   
"well... it looks like Ladybug is going to have to kill me as well."   
"Rena? But your miraculous? I mean, where... is it?" Adrien asked, clearly very confused.   
"ladybug made me give it back after the fight was done, but I can prove it's really me!"   
"Alya, there's no need, I... I believe you" said Adrien, who was slowly managing to get his composure back.   
But Alya didn't seem to listen, she suddenly grabbed Adrien's right arm with her left hand, pulled it upwards and gave his hand a high five, then she pulled it even further up, positioned his arm so that his palm was pointed down and then gave him a 'down low', now she moved her their arms in a position to do the same thing but in reverse, but time Adrien was moving along with her, next for the next step Alya had let go already and Adrien just gave her the mutual finger gun point all on his own. Alya saw the light shine in his eyes, "yep that's Rena alright", she just saw him thinking and for what was probably the first time today, Adrien genuinely smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

Marinette was backed into a corner, literally. Her backpack was stuck on a broken locker, it was probably tared open enough for her infernal wings to be seen by anyone who managed to get even a glance at it and she gave what was probably the worst answer she could have given in her situation.    
"What's wrong?" Her concerned friend asked. Marinette decided that is she were to lie right now she'd probably blurt out something stupid and make everything worse so she decided that the truth would be best.   
"Honestly Nino, I've been lying to you and everybody else since the beginning of the year, I'm actually ladybug, and have been saving all of you in secret, but now there's something wrong, the broblem probably lies with my Kwami, Tikki, the little fairy-imp thing that gets sucked into these earrings which allows me to transform, and now I've seemingly permanently grown a pair of giant ladybug-wings which I'm very much struggling to hide. Also, in case you SOMEHOW haven't noticed before, I have a huge crush on Adrien, Adrien Agreste, your friend, to make sure there isn't any confusion."   
   
just kidding, but imagine if Marinette actually said that though, that'd be hilarious, I wonder how Nino would react? Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, she decided the truth would be best.   
"You see Nino, I've somehow gotten my backpack stuck on this locker, but don't worry about it, please just go look for Adrien while I just pry myse- euhm, I mean the backpack loose" She said, somehow completely calm.   
Nino started walking toward Marinette, "Let me just help you out there Marinette, you wouldn't want to damage your back any further by accident" he said.   
"Dang it Nino, why do you gotta be so helpful?" Marinette thought. "Oh no, it's okay Nino, I'm fine, really, Adrien needs your help more than I do right now so just go on ahead" she quickly said. Nino stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, took a moment of silence and suddenly replied with "Just because someone else has worse problems than you, doesn't mean that you don't deserve any help" and started walking again.   
"Dang, that was a smooth reply "Marinette thought" I really gotta remember that one to use as Ladybug. But right now, I have to get Nino away"   
"Nino, stop!" Marinette yelled.   
He complied but looked rather confused.   
"I think I heard something in the hall, maybe it's Adrien, you should go check it out." Marinette continued, clearly more desperate this time.   
"I didn't hear anything" Nino said "Marinette, dude, you're acting really weird right now." He started walking again, he was too close to stop him now. A dozen scenarios went through Marinette's, none of which would were going to work, the last thoughts Marinette could think before Nino stood next to her were: "Dang it Nino, why do you have to be so nice and helpful, Kwami of good luck my butt".   
Nino started inspecting her back, "yo, dude the tare isn't that bad. You should be able to fix it if you want" He said. He suddenly stuck his hand through the hole, probably to help get the bag unstuck from the locker, but in doing so he accidentally also grabbed the edges of one of her wings, which didn't really hurt her, but at this point she was so tensed up again that the thing startled her, she yelped, which in turn startled Nino, who in his surprise pulled his hand back, a bit too quickly, and in doing so only tared the bag further open.   
"Oh no, I'm so sorry Marninette, I only made it worse, I shou-' Nino began, but stopped with a confused look on his face, at this point he must have noticed there was something weird about the contents of her bag, because of the hole that was now very much big enough to see through. And then the worst thing that possibly could have happened, happened. Her wings started twitching.   
Nino screamed.

 

 

* * *

For the first time today, Adrien felt like he could relax a little, Rena Rouge, or rather his friend Alya Césaire had found out his secret identity, which wasn't ideal, but he finally had someone who could help him, someone he could be honest with, someone he didn't have to bribe with cheese and maybe most importantly someone who would understand.    
"Adrien" Alya said.   
"Yes, Alya?" He responded.   
"I'm really happy you're Chat Noir, but to be honest I hadn't pegged you for such a dork, with the whole hand kissing and punning thing, you've got going on."   
"What can I say, Alya?" Adrien responded, with a more... Chat Noir tone of voice "I got to give the people what they want" Alya playfully rolled her eyes and gave him a half-mile, He continued "Besides, it'll be sooner rather than later before Ladybug finally gives into my charms." He gasped, had he really just admitted that out loud, to _Alya_ of all people no less? He looked at his friend in stunned silence but he didn't get the playful, teasing response he expected, instead Alya looked... weird... he couldn't quite decipher the look on Alya's face, she looked kind of... sad? but there was more to it than that. Before he could ask what was wrong though, Alya beamed up again, gave him that playful look he expected in the first place and she said, "Forget it pretty boy, Ladybug's mine, you better find someone else."   
Alya was taking this better than expected, but he somehow felt the need to continue the conversation. "What about, my man Nino, Alya? You just gonna dump him for _my_ partner" he answered, playfully. "Nah man, Nino knows what I think of LB, I'm sure he'd be willing to share me with her" she said as she waved her hand upwards, seemingly trying to swat his concern away.   
Adrien laughed at that, "we'll see about that RR, but till then we, or at least I, have got to get out of here to find her, ad sort this whole mess out. Do you think you can help me?"   
Alya thought for a minute, "have you tried... taking the ring of?" She asked.   
"Yes, it seems to be stuck to my finger right now" He responded   
"Hmm you're right Adrien, hanging around here will be dangerous for you, now we just have to think of a way to get Nino And Marinette to stop their search. That's going to be difficult, just telling them to give up because you're nowhere to be found isn't going to discourage those two." Alya mused.   
"I should have guessed those two were also searching for me" he replied with a little smile on his face.   
"Oh, and we have GOT to get you in some different clothes you're not exactly dressed inconspicuously right now, speaking of which what the heck is up with those trousers? You got like, a tail as well or something?" She giggled.   
"What!? No, of course not!" Adrien said, way to defensively.   
"Oh my god you do." Alya replied in a single breath.   
"Can... can I see it?" Alya asked, trying to give her best begging kitten eyes.   
Adrien sighed, deeply, "Fine". He started to fumble around his butt and lowered his trousers a little, they were up on a normal height now, because he very much had pulled them as high as he could that morning, which wasn't exactly comfortable.    
A thin cat-tail, the same colour as his hair, now stuck out between his belt and t-shirt.   
Alya in her excitement grabbed it and pulled it closer to her face to inspect it closer, but it took Adrien by surprise "AUW Alya careful with that, it hurts." He said, more annoyed than bruised.   
But Alya wasn't really listening to him anymore and kept playing around with it. Adrien very much felt a blush appearing on his face, this was quite embarrassing, he thought. They stood there awkwardly for about 20 seconds, Adrien covering his face with his hands as Alya was holding his tail practically in her face, when she suddenly asked "Can you move it around for me?"   
Adrien's face turned as red as his partner's suit in about two whole seconds as he yelled, "ALYAAAAH" in a shocked and a very embarrassed tone.   
"Oh, please just for me, I swear I won't tell anyone" she pleaded, but she couldn't really hide her excitement.   
"You're not supposed to tell anyone about any of this to begin with he said" still very much embarrassed, but he still complied and tried wiggling his tail around a bit, which was surprisingly hard to do on purpose.    
Adrien kind of felt like Alya was filming him, but he couldn't be sure because all of this was of course happening behind his back. "Are... are you done now?" He asked, still as red as a tomato. "okay yea sorry I got distracted, now for an exit strategy-" Alya started ad she was suddenly cut of by a voice which was comic from further down the hall, from behind a corner "What's going on there why aren't you children in your classrooms?" It was monsieur Damocles, he was patrolling the hallways. and in five seconds he would see the two teens stand there and in all of Adrien's exposed glory no less.   
They did the only sensible thing they could do, they ran outside tough the door.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were about two streets away from the school, panting in an alley. "Okay, that was a smooth exit, now we still have to find a way to stop Nino and Marinette from looking for us" Alya said as she was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily.   
"Do you really think they're actually still looking for me though?" Adrien said, not really looking at her "Surely, I'm not worth so much of their time and effort."   
Alya looked at his friend, she felt sad for him " Superhero or not, that boy sure's got some self-esteem issues." She put her hand on his shoulder startling him, and in her sweetest tone of voice, trying to channel her inner Marinette, she told him, "Of course they are Adrien, they're your friends. We all care about you, you silly cat." Adrien started to smile but it didn't really reach his eyes. This day must have really taken a toll on him.    
"Anyway, I think our next steps are clear, get our friends of our tail, pun kinda intended, find ladybug, somehow, and fix you and probably ladybug as well."   
"Sounds easier said than done, don't you think", Adrien replied, more upbeat this time.   
Alya gave a smirk, well, Chat noir I think I'm going to be better at this than you except. Adrien looked puzzled. "What do you mean Alz?" He asked.   
"we're going to solve all this" she said her grin widening.   
"Because I think I know what caused all this."

 

* * *

  
 

 

  
Marinette covered Nino's mouth, "Shhhhhh Nino. _Please_ stay quiet. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and we are going to have a calm civil conversation about this, okay?" she said, almost whispering.   
Nino slowly nodded his head.   
Marinette slowly moved her hand.   
Nino took a small step backwards, took 3 deep breaths, "okay dude what the heck is in your backpack".    
Marinette took a couple of deep breaths of her own as she was contemplating what to say, there weren't any of lies that could get her safely out of this situation, and if there where she couldn't think of them.   
Her last deep breath evolved into a sigh and she awkwardly tried to open the zipper on her backpack, which wasn't easy seeing that it was stuck both to her back AND the locker. So, after a handful of very awkward moments, Nino just stepped in and slowly unzipped it himself. Marinette opened her mouth, to say what exactly she wasn’t' quite sure, but it was not to be because Nino was the first to speak "Marinette, dude, have you been akumatised?"   
Marinette gasped, Nino had given him the perfect out, if she just said yes now and stared acting all crazy and super villain-y nobody would suspect a thing. She certainly considered it.    
"No, Nino, I'm... I'm quite the opposite. Look at the wings, Nino, what type of wings are they?" Marinette asked.   
"The opposite...? Well they look like ladybug wi-" Nino replied, but she he stopped right in his tracks as he made his realisation. He took another small step backwards and scanned over Marinette  multiple times, which was not exactly how she liked being looked at so casually so she started to blush, but before she could complain, Nino noticed how rude he was being and broke of his gaze and said, "Man, how have I never seen it before, it's so obvious."   
"Probably because magic" Marinette mused.   
Marinette expected Nino to start asking questions but before she could say anything else, Nino was standing next to her again, and zipped the bag close. Before she could quite process what was happening, Nino was fumbling around with the tare in the bag again.   
"Nino, what are you doing?" She asked. "Well we can't have the hero of Paris being stuck to a locker now, can we?" He said absentmindedly as he was trying to carefully slide the bag out of the broken locker.   
"Don't you have questions, about _any_ of this?" She asked him.   
"Yea, dude, of course I do but all I need to know right now that the person who saved me from being 'the bubbler' is in trouble, and that she really didn't want me to know about her secret identity, I'm sorry about that _bee tee_ _du_ _b_ _s_ , it really seemed like you didn't want me to know, I can respect that. And now I need to pay her back." Nino replied, finally getting Marinette loose.   
Marinette really felt bad for making Nino feel bad, so she turned to look at him, grabbed him by both his shoulders and said, maybe a bit too loudly "No, Nino, I'm not angry that you know or anything, and it's not that I didn't want _you_ to know or anything. It's just that I was forbidden from telling literally anyone. Chat Noir doesn't even know, let alone Alya or my parents. And please don't feel indebted to me, it's just what's a superhero is supposed to do, you know?" Marinette said, but after saying it she felt that she might have worded it wrong, but Nino just looked at her with kindness in his eyes and said "No, 'Nette you are always helping everyone, no matter what it might mean for you, you're more than just a superhero and you deserve all the help you can get. So, if you'll let me, let me help you find some duct tape to cover that hole in your bag, find a way to fix this thing that's going on with you and find my main man Adrien so we can help him as well, together. Again, that is if you want my help."   
Marinette just found herself just warming up on the inside, she had surrounded herself with such good friends and at the worst times in her life they were really there for her. She jumped into Nino to give him a quick hug and in the most cheerful tone she had used all day, she said "Okay let's go Nino. I've always wanted a sidekick" she giggled that last part. Nino started to roll his eyes but stopped when Marinette pulled him away from his spot out of the room.    
Now they were running together looking for the nearest supply closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised my writing style is based on the one GRR Martin uses for a song of ice and fire. With the whole 3d person following only one person at a time thing I've got going on. Not that I claim to be nearly as good s him (I swear I know the technical terms for these but for the life of me can't remember them right now).
> 
> Sorry again for taking so long, I just wanted to get so much done in this one. Also the next chapter also might take a while because Star Wars Rebels series finale left me in a serious mood to write something for that property. So look forward to that as well, if you want to. But that all is not to say I won't do my best to try to keep this updated every 2 weeks or so.  
> feedback is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from this beautiful piece of artwork by Anadia-Chan:  
> http://anadia-chan.tumblr.com/post/167596409751/ladybug-and-kitty-3-my-adorable-little-muses-i  
> so if you want to have an idea how the characters look like with this transformation imagine this image (also I added some stuff, like adrien's tail.)  
> And minor spoiler: Marinette's wings aren't as big YET as they are on the art, but the transformations aren't quite complete yet in this point of the story.  
> I'm going to try to write AT LEAST one more chapter by this time next month  
> if you want to complain about how I totally ruined characterisation or watever you can find me on my tumblr:  
> https://cartoonfanorwhatever.tumblr.com/


End file.
